1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix calculation device, matrix calculation method, and storage medium having a matrix calculation program stored thereon, each of which is used to learn a calculation of the matrix product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, scientific electronic calculators capable of displaying various formulae described in mathematics textbooks in accordance with the forms as they are (hereinafter referred to as “natural mathematical display”) have become widespread as instructional tools. Further, a matrix calculation function is also incorporated in the scientific electronic calculator compatible with natural mathematical display.
Now, there is a matrix calculation as one of matrix learning items, and a calculation of a large matrix can be carried out by simplification using partitioned matrices. The partitioned matrices are found in many textbooks, and students learn that a matrix calculation is simplified by appropriately changing the matrices into partitioned matrices. However, it has been difficult for a beginner to determine at which part of a matrix calculating formula the partition should be carried out, and find in what procedure the calculation after changing the matrices into partitioned matrices should be carried out.
In a conventional scientific electronic calculator, in a state where a multiplication result of a matrix A multiplied by a matrix B (matrix A×matrix B) is displayed as a matrix calculating formula and matrix of the solution, when an arbitrary element of matrix elements of the displayed solution is specified, matrix elements in the matrix calculating formula used for calculating the specified matrix element of the solution are distinguishably displayed. Thereby, a matrix calculation device which makes it possible easily learn by what combination of a plurality of matrix elements of each of the matrices the calculation is carried out in the process of the calculation of the product of matrices is contrived.
In the conventional scientific electronic calculator or the like, although the matrix calculation function is incorporated, it is not possible to learn a procedure for efficiently carrying out a calculation by using partitioned matrices in calculating the product of large matrices.